1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to materials used by artists and designers and, more particularly, to sculpturing materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Materials that are soft and pliable before being cured, and that later become hard and inflexible, after being cured, are well known in the art of sculpturing. Depending upon the specific materials involved, curing may be carried out in a number of ways. With some materials, curing is carried out at room temperature. With other materials, curing is carried out at relatively moderately elevated temperatures such as in an oven. With still other materials, curing is carried at high temperatures, such as in a kiln. Some materials require specific curing environments that may be difficult to provide under certain circumstances. For example, a kiln is an expensive piece of equipment and consumes a lot of energy during operation. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided that can be cured in a variety of curing environments.
Some sculpting materials are complex mixtures of substances that are not easily blended or mixed together to form a mixture having a substantially homogeneous consistency and having a substantially homogeneous composition. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided that consists of a blend of ingredients that has a substantially homogeneous consistency and a substantially homogeneous composition.
Some sculpturing materials are blends of exotic and hard to find materials. Because of the difficulties in locating such ingredients, such sculpting materials are essentially unavailable to many sculptors. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided that is composed of ingredients that are readily available.
Some sculpturing materials are blends of large numbers of ingredients. Because of the complexities of such compositions, many sculptors avoid using such compositions. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided that is a blend of a relatively small number of ingredients.
It is often desirable that an objected that is sculpted be colored. Coloring a sculptured objects can be obtained from two different approaches. One approach is to paint the sculpted object after it is formed. Another approach is to have the sculpting material contain coloring materials. A number of disadvantages are associated with painting a sculpted object after is formation. One problem is the selection of the proper paint that will adhere strongly to the sculpted object. Another problem is the finding the desired color that has the desired adherence characteristics. Because of these problems, the approach of having the sculpting materials containing coloring materials may be preferred.
As mentioned above, sculpturing materials are varied in their composition. Similarly, there is a wide variety of coloring materials. Such variety of materials, increases the possibilities in preparing blends that have incompatible ingredients. In this respect, it may be difficult to discover and blend a compatible combination of sculpturing material and coloring materials. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided that is capable of being prepared in a wide variety of readily available and compatible coloring materials.
When not in use, sculpturing materials take up storage space. In order to free up space dedicated to storage and permit the freed up space to be used for other purposes, it would be desirable if the storage space for the sculpturing materials be kept to a minimum. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided which required a relatively small storage space in comparison with the space occupied by the sculpturing material when the sculpturing material is in use.
When a sculptor is using sculpturing materials, the hands of the sculptor must often be kept wet with water to permit the hands to readily slide over the work being sculpted. Constant exposure to water in this manner may have deleterious effects on the sculptor's skin. The water leaches out natural skin oils leaving the skin abnormally oil deficient. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided which is adapted to being handled by hands of a sculptor that have an oil-based material applied thereto. The presence of the oil on the hands will preclude the natural oils of the hands being leached out by water.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to materials that can be molded, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,727; 5,008,314; 5,017,651; 5,026,792; 5,034,441, and 5,066,693. However, none of these patents address or solve the problems associated with sculpturing materials discussed above.
Still other features would be desirable in a sculpturing material. For example, microwave ovens are very popular sources of efficient heating, and many homes have microwave ovens. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided that is capable of being treated in microwave oven.
Generally, sculpturing materials are provided in the form of blocks. For certain purposes, however, it would be desirable if sculpturing materials could be provided in the form of sheets, such that the sheets resemble sheets of cloth.
In making works of art a sculptor may want to employ a variety of techniques for forming the sculpturing materials into the desired shapes. As mentioned above, the sculptor may manually manipulate the sculpturing materials. Alternatively, the sculptor may want to employ a mold for the material. For a sculpturing material to work best with a mold, it is desirable that the sculpturing material expand to some extent during the molding process. When the material expands during the molding process, a sharp, well-defined molded object may be obtained. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sculpturing material were provided that is suitable for both manual forming and forming in a mold.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use sculpturing materials, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a sculpturing material which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) can be cured in a variety of curing environments; (2) has a substantially homogeneous consistency and a substantially homogeneous composition; (3) is composed of ingredients that are readily available; (4) is a blend of a relatively small number of ingredients; (5) is capable of being prepared with a wide variety of readily available and compatible coloring materials; (6) requires a relatively small space in storage which is in contrast with the relatively large space occupied by the sculpturing material when the sculpturing material is in use; (7) is adapted to being handled by hands of a sculptor that have an oil-based material applied thereto; (8) is capable of being treated in a microwave oven; (9) can be provided in the form of sheets, such that the sheets resemble sheets of cloth; and (10) is suitable for both manual forming and forming in a mold. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique sculpturing material of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.